Happy Birthday To Me
by mooloo95
Summary: What happens when everyone forgets Sasuke's birthday? Slight Sasunaru.


**Hello All! So, this year quite a few loved ones forgot my 16th birthday, and Sasuke's birth date is one day after my own, so I was inspired to write a fanfic about his birthday being forgotten. (Instead of Naruto's for once.) This is in no way reflective of how my birthday actually was though :D **

**Enjoy! :D **

Sasuke was starting to wake up from a peaceful slumber. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his back a couple of times. He sighed satisfactorily to himself when he realize that today was his birthday! Now, usually, Sasuke hates attention, as I'm sure you all know. *cough fan girls cough* But once a year, on the 23rd of July, he loves people making a fuss. Even when they tell him 'you're not older, just closer to death.' So, pretty much, Sasuke was buzzing. He threw his cover off and sprang out of bed in excitement, a smile stretching over his face. Well, as much of a smile as an Uchiha could do.

Suddenly, however, everything turned silent (not that there was any noise before but) and all his movement and happiness came to a halt. His rubbed his eyes and blinked them crazily for a few seconds before realising that it was true. His room was left just as every other day. Empty.

Now, you see, every single incy wincy year before, Sasuke has woken up to find his whole family in his room. His mum would be waving a 'Happy Birthday' banner around, his brother chucking lots of presents at the younger Uchiha's face, and his father would celebrate with a curt 'Happy Birthday, son.' So Sasuke wasn't exactly used to waking up with no more noise than the tumble weed rolling down the street outside. How did that even get there in the middle of a city?

Anyway, Sasuke, being the proud teenager he was, pushed this aside and continued downstairs. Maybe they would greet him down there this year? Last year they had been surprised with some Sasuke-style morning wood when they tried to celebrate in his bedroom. Maybe they'd learnt that he was a teenage boy now.

Before he walked through his door, however, he did check the date on his calender. Just for good measure. Yep, it WAS today that celebrated him diving head-first out of his mother's minge.

Upon reaching the lower floor of his home, he realised no one was around. He called out a few times, and no one was there. Panic slapped him across the face, hard, and he frantically ran all over his house, searching in every room for a fellow being. He looked somewhat like Rock Lee when he reaaally gets into hide-and-seek.

Sasuke finally tripped over an abandoned bunny slipper and landed on the kitchen table, clinging on to the edges in fear of collapsing on the floor where he might pass out from the morning 'exercise.' He huffed out and grumbled a few unmentionable words, before spying a note that was not 4 inches from his nose.

_Sasuke, Dear,_

_We have gone out camping for the weekend as we do every other Saturday when there are no special occasions. You looked very peaceful asleep so we left you. See you soon._

_Your Mother._

_P.S It was nice hearing you moaning out that blonde idiot's name in your sleep. Just go tap that ass already so I don't have to hear you whining about it and masturbating at 3am. Later. Itachi-nator._

' 'Itachi-nator' is such a loser.' Sasuke grumbled, and the scrunched the note up and threw it in the sink. (The bin was ALL the way over the other side of the kitchen island.)

Tremendously pissed off, Sasuke grabbed a pair of shoes and a hoodie and walked out of the house.

*Lovely Interval Music_* Da-Da-Da Da-Da-De-Duuum_

10 seconds later Sasuke ran back in the house, slamming the door shut and collapsing to the floor, panting hard. He had realised he was still equipped in just his boxers and morning hair. Fan girls sure can run fast.

Trying again, Sasuke put himself back into pissed-off mode, and strode out of the door. He guessed he would pay some friends a visit, maybe they'll cheer him up and give him some damn cake.

* * *

><p>He walked up to a sickly, pink house on his first stop. Sakura Haruno. This girl had followed him everywhere, she was sure to remember the special day! He knocked on the cherry wood door 3 times and saw out of the corner of his eye Ino and Sakura staring and squealing at him out of her bedroom window. Sasuke 'tsk'ed to himself and told himself to deal with it. If he wanted some loving, he couldn't be picky.<p>

The door flew open and almost smacked him in the face. 'HEEEEY SASUKE-KUUUUUN!' The two girls said in unison, before clamping themselves one to each of his arms, and snuggling their faces against him.

'What brings you to my lovely home, Sasuke-kuuun?' Sakura whispered in his ear, making him grimace and shake her off.

'He OBVIOUSLY came to see me Billboard-Brow! Right, Sasuke?' Ino stuck a tongue out at Sakura, and Sasuke shook her off too.

'Actually, I'm here to pick up my birthday presents.' Sasuke said matter-of-factly, and stuck a hand out as if the presents were to be placed there.

They both chewed on their lips and looked to each other, worried. 'E-erm, what p-presents?' Sakura stuttered.

'It's July 23rd, Sakura.' Sasuke said, eyes wide that they actually forgot!

'S-so?' Ino said, faking a quivering smile.

'It's my birthday...' Sasuke pressed.

'OH WE'RE SORRY SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE FORGIVE US AND WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!' But Sasuke was already on his way to Destination 2.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara lived in a humble, Victorian-style home, with little black shutters and a giant chess game board in his front garden. Sasuke knocked on his door 3 times again, and was greeted by a freshly-woken-up Shikamaru.<p>

'Oh, Sasuke. What are you doing here?' Shikamaru yawned, and leant against the door before he could drop and sleep on the floor.

'I'm here for my present, Shikamaru.'

'Present? I didn't get you a present?'

'Oh. Cake then. Card. Whatever it is, I'm here to collect it.' Sasuke said, slightly worried now.

'How troublesome.' Shikamaru mumbled, and then spoke louder. 'It appears that I forgot the occasion, Sasuke, I'm sorry. You have interrupted my mid-morning nap, however, so I must ask you to leave.' And with that, Shikamaru shut the door, and a loud snoring could be heard through the door.

At the point, Sasuke could feel his strong pride falling down, at the back of his mind he was feeling like a young child, rocking back and forth and crying, as if he'd been left for a week without food and locked in the basement. He shook his head and moved on to Destination 3.

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga was a good friend of Sasuke's, and he knew that he would never forget his birthday. But it wasn't like Sakura, Ino or Shikamaru to forget either. But Neji would remember, he had to. So Sasuke, again, knocked 3 times on the door. But his eyes grew wide with horror from what he heard.<p>

'AAAH! OH BABY! YES! RIGHT THERE! OH GOD! OH GOD!' Was that..TENTEN? Holy fuck.

Nobody had seen Sasuke run that fast before. He didn't care about a present from that house. Especially not a cake. It may have 'extra icing'.

* * *

><p>Sasuke began walking down the highstreet, thinking of where to knock next. Gaara lived in the next town over, and he had no money to catch a bus. The same situation with Temari. Hinata was out of town with her parents, and Shino had gone to a bug convention.<p>

SAI! Now, Sasuke didn't really like Sai. But Sai had no friends and would, of course, remember Sasuke's birthday. He thought of Sasuke as his friend. Sai, however, never opened his door, and the crying basement-locked child in Sasuke's mind was becoming louder and louder.

Had everyone really forgotten? Was there no one at all that had remembered just this little event. Sasuke was no saint, he wasn't the nicest person in the world, but for every other person's birthday, he had gotten a present, a card, or at least remembered. Walking down the street, he would remember every single person's birthday in the whole town, and would always say 'Happy Birthday' when he saw them. Was no one self-less enough to remember his?

Too caught up in his self-absorbed sadness, he missed the shape of a few people running out of his previously-visited houses behind him.

* * *

><p>He walked back towards his house, dragging his feet and slowly falling apart inside. His heart was wrenching in 400 different directions and his chest felt like it was exploding.<p>

His thoughts of self-destruction were distracted when Kakashi walked past him.

'Yo, Sasuke.' Kakashi said, waving his hand and looking up from his book.

'Hey, Kakashi-Sensei.' Sasuke mumbled, not really looking up.

'Whoa. What's eating you?'

'Nothing.' Sasuke said. If no one else remembered, then Kakashi wouldn't. He couldn't even remember what times their training practice usually started at. Sasuke knew he hadn't gotten the wrong date, he'd checked his phone three times in the last 10 minutes!

'Okay, well see you at training in an hour then!' Kakashi said, and then poofed away.

Seriously! It's his birthday and they're making him train! No one else has ever had to do that! The Hokage has all the dates so that each team can take the day off to celebrate! Fuck. This made Sasuke's mood just blacken further, and his eyes turned cold and hurt. They glazed over, making him look like he was distant, to far back in his mind to see anything i nfront of him.

* * *

><p>Again, he was interrupted. Kiba, this time, who ran into him accidently, ripping Sasuke out of his daze. Sasuke decided to just take a chance, maybe this idiot remembered.<p>

'Hey, Kiba. Did you know it was my birthday?' Sasuke glared at him so piercingly, Kiba genuinely thought he would shit his pants.

'N-N-No? S-sorry. You g-got an cake?' Kiba blurted out.

'Fuck off.' And Sasuke strode off again.

* * *

><p>The sky blackened as the clouds pissed on him. So he threw his grey hood up and dug his hands into his pockets, slowing his walking down. The rain was apparently the only thing that wanted to be near him, so he might as well stay in it's company for a while. Sasuke felt numb inside. How could they forget? The idea seemed impossible. He felt guilty for being so selfish, but after he did all that effort for them. A gift shouldn't have to be equalled. But a friend should be remembered. All Sasuke wanted was just one person to text him, or even the old lady across the street to wave at world really was alone and blanked. He could hardly feel his heart beat anymore, iced over with rejection.<p>

The only person that would make his heart beat again was Naruto, he knew it. Whether it was blind hatred, annoyance, or that twang in his heartstrings he got whenever that grin shone from his face, his heart always leapt around in his ribcage. Yes, people, Sasuke wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He kneeeeeew he was in love with Naruto. He knew about the circle of three, Naruto in love with Sakura, Sakura in love with Sasuke, and Sasuke in love with Naruto. But that was the reason he had never done anything. Naruto was oblivious. Sasuke swallowed his tongue and hurt every day, which is why he acted like he hated the blonde. Really, Sasuke was tearing apart inside. Naruto wouldn't of remembered. He didn't even care. He just wanted a rival so he could measure his own strength against Sasuke.

But Sasuke had to take a chance, and before he fell into some depression coma over something so little, he had to get Naruto to restart his heart. To get the blood pumping through his veins, even if it was anger because his birthday was forgotten by the one person that really mattered.

And so, Sasuke went to Naruto's house.

* * *

><p>He only managed one knock, not being able to feel his body entirely, and almost melted into a puddle on the floor when there was no answer. He sat for half an hour on Naruto's doorstep, shivering in the rain as his tears fell to the floor.<p>

'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto' He chanted, mumbling, falling into a trance that he feared he couldn't get out of. 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.'

This continued, it felt like forever that it dragged on. At this point, Sasuke was barely choking out 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto' when a husky voice said 'Yes?'

Sasuke whipped around and swore he could kiss the Dobe's feet. 'Naruto?'

'Sasuke? What are you doing here?' Naruto said, scratching the back of his head with a smile. The same smile that twanged Sasuke's heart to life. He felt the rush through his veins and the pulses in his wrist thump against the flesh.

'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!' He shouted, feeling the power and life flowing through his body again.

'So it is.' Naruto smile again, and Sasuke felt all the blood rush to his lovely unmentionables. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' He sung and suddenly his door was flung open all the way, revealing all of Sasuke friends, family, and loved ones jumping from the hiding place and screaming. 'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Sasuke could feel the tears falling down his face and wiped them away. 'WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE?'

'We got you good, eh Teme?' Naruto said, hugging Sasuke and feeling the raven's heart beat against his chest hard.

'This was YOU?'

'Of course! I got everyone in on it. Took you long enough to come to my house! Although, I knew you'd come here last, always convinced we aren't best friends! It would've been bad if you came here first though, our plans would've gone down the crap-' Naruto was caught off of his rambling when Sasuke kissed him. And not in the 'thankyou' way, in the 'fuck-you-you-mother-fucker-you're-lucky-I-love-you-otherwise-I-could-murder-your-sweet-ass-right-now' way. They looked like they were lovers kissing for the very last time before the other left for war.

Sasuke felt his chest explode again, but this time it was different. It was like the love was too much for his heart to contain because Naruto was kissing back, passionately, like he'd been waiting for this for a long, long time. (Which Sasuke found out later, he had been.) Oh yes, this would be a good birthday.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay in bed, a year later, with Naruto tucked under his chin, as Naruto explained just how he organised the party last year.<p>

'And so I ACTUALLY got Sakura and Ino to lie to you, saying that you would kiss them, which you didn't.' Naruto grinned. 'Because you were too busy with your tongue down MY throat.' He pointed a thumb at himself. 'And then Shikamaru just said he was too lazy. Hinata and Shino couldn't lie so they made up that they were going away! Hahahahaa! Great ninjas! They can't even lie! Oh and Sai was having a bash when you knocked apparently. Gotta say that that doesn't surprise me.' He looked to the side, as if pondering, and then looked back at Sasuke. 'But I can't BELIEVE you didn't see us all running past your house to get to mine with party decorations! HAHAHAHA! But it was really easy getting like your family to come. Itachi wanted a sex booth but I wouldn't let him. Maybe if I had of we wouldn't have ended up doing it in my pool. Hmmm. But that was super hot.' He grinned again and started laughing wildly. 'You know when you ran out of your house in just your underwear? When you woke up? I was hiding behind a bush with your cake cos you kinda just sprung out! AND HOLY SHIT DID YOU LOOK HOT! I could've got a boner just from your pissed off face but then the amount of clothing you were wearing! Woo. That's when that scary old lady that lives across from you sprayed me with he garden hose and I had to go get another cake!'

Sasuke smirked at this. It was a good birthday, but this year would be better, he already knew what he wanted. 'What do I get this year then, idiot?'

'Whatever you want!' Naruto pecked him on the lips.

'Hn.' And so, the continuous rounds of birthday sex begun.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review :D **


End file.
